Meet Me at the Coffee Shop
by wild.horse.featherzz
Summary: A twisted love story of Cam and Claire, which takes place in a coffee shop in Westchester. Sequel coming Spring 2009.
1. Something's Brewing

**Loca-Mocha**

**Thursday **

**4:19 p.m.**

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Loca-Mocha." Claire smiled brightly, her ice cold blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon light. She flipped open her Claire Fontaine notebook, and waited for orders, bouncing on her toes.

"Someone's had too much coffee." A girl, Claire knew to be as, Alicia Rivera, said. Her brown almond shaped eyes shone, and her black glossy hair was in two long braids, with red ribbons tied to the ends. A red cowl neck sweater, and a pair of professionally ripped True Religion jeans, finished of the look. The girl came everyday after school at exactly four-fifteen, not a minute early, not a minute late. She got the exact same drink every time, too, a soy latte with chocolate shavings.

Josh Hotz, sat beside her, biting his lip, trying to keep from laughing at Alicia's put-down. "I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Claire nodded and scribbled the order into her notebook. "Will that be black, or would you like some cream and milk?"

"Can you not just get him a cup of coffee, or is it really that hard?" Alicia barked, rolling her eyes drastically.

Josh sat uncomfortably on his side of the booth. "Black."

Claire smiled weakly. "I'll be right back with your orders." Claire spun on the heel of her PaylessShoeSource black ballet flats, and hurried off behind the counters.

"Riley, the devil's here. No evil minions in sight, just a cup'o'joe, please." Claire shouted to the boy, behind the counter. He nodded, his bald head sparkling.

Claire referred to Alicia simply as the "devil", and Kristen and Dylan as her "evil minions". She pulled out some cups and handed them to Riley, completely unaware of the unidentified person listening into her conversation.

"Wow, you must really not have a life." The boyish voice chuckled, then slurped his coffee.

"'Scuse me?" Claire whipped her around, and was met with the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. One piercing blue. The other, a soft green. Her heart instantly flip-flopped.

"I saiiid, you must really not have a life." He flipped his pitch black hair, casting it to the side of his white complexion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire raised her barely-there eyebrows.

He tossed his cup in the trash. "Get a life." He shrugged his shoulders, and popped a Big League Chew grape flavored block of bubblegum in his mouth.

Claire's jaw dropped. "Get a life? You don't even _know _me."

He leaned back on the bar-stool, placing his hands behind his head. "I like judging books by their cover."

Claire rolled her ice blue eyes, and crossed her skinny arms. "Well, then."

He yawned. "Well, what?"

Claire sighed. "I have to get back to work."

"How 'bout we go for a walk, instead?" He raised a thick black eyebrow, leaning on the counter.

"First of all, I said I'm at _work_, second of all, I don't even _know _you, and third of all, I would _never_ in my life go on a walk with _you_." Claire barked, her nose flaring like a bull's, she stormed off to another group of hungry customers.

He smiled, getting up from his chair, and burst out into the cold November air. "Well, then."

* * *


	2. Downing Drinks, and Giving Up

**Locha Mocha**

**Saturday**

**7:26 a.m.**

* * *

Claire tied a red hairband around her white blond hair, and she walked towards the door of the coffee shop. She pulled open the door, rubbing her hands to together, to warm them from the cold.

She hung her jacket on the coat rack and buttoned a black button on her navy blue cardigan. "Mornin', Riley."

He smiled from behind the counter. "Hi, Miss-Secretly-Being-Admired."

Claire swished her wispy white bangs out of her face, and rolled her eyes. "Riley, please."

The boy she had met a few days ago, who was still nameless and had beautiful black hair, had continued to visit her.

He chuckled. "Sorry."

Claire let out a huff, and collapsed on a nearby bar-stool. The coffee shop was empty, except for an occasional customer running late and running low on caffeine. She looked a few chairs down and noticed an oddly familiar head texting on a cell phone.

She rested her head on her hand, and sighed dramatically.

"What's wrong, my darlin'?" He smiled goofily, trudging over to grab a seat by her.

"You know, I was really wishing you'd not come." Claire stared seriously into his intense eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm not a fairy. I don't fulfill your wishes." He returned her stare, with a knowing smile. "You fulfill mine."

There was no way she was going to admit how annoyingly charming he was. "Okay, for the last time. You. Are. Not. Charming."

He laughed. "Mhm, but you do think I'm charming don't you. There's just no way you're going to admit it?"

Claire poured herself a cup of coffee, to prevent him from seeing her blush a bright shade of scarlet.

"Will you just give up?. He spoke bluntly.

Claire sighed. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm beautiful." Claire could see a grin appear on his pale face.

She had to let out laugh at his proudness.

"Great, I'll be back at 11:30." He slung his jacket over his shoulder, and sauntered out.

Claire allowed herself to smile, and hug herself warmly. She had finally let herself give in.


	3. Just a Cup of Romance, Please

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**A/N: Wow, I finally decided to write. Well, here you go.**

* * *

**Outside Locha-Mocha**

**11:28 a.m.**

**Saturday**

**

* * *

**

Claire bounced up and down as she waited for the un-named boy to come and pick her up. Being as paranoid as she was, she had a disgusting feeling that he was some coffee shop predator who went around raping young girls. She shuddered at the thought.

A sleek hunter green Hummer pulled up intoa parking space. She almost let herself smile, and a window rolled down, and the boy's beautiful face came into view.

"Hey, I was hoping you'd still be here." He greeted, as she opened the door.

Claire had no idea what to say, so she kept silent.

"So. Where d'ya want to go?" He asked earnestly, pulling out into the mangled road.

"Um, I'm not sure." Claire answered nervously. She was still scared he was going to kill her or bury her alive.

"What's with you? You're not so.." The boy looked at her questionedly, as he turned into a parking lot.

"Snappy?" She smiled, finally relaxing. "How 'bout we go get some pizza."

He smiled in relief. "Sure, snappy."

She rolled her eyes. "By the way, what's your name."

"That seems to be the question doesn't it?"

"No, not really. I've never even asked you." Claire replied in pure confusion.

"Never mind. Pizza it is." He drove off toward a Pizza Hut down the road. "Oh, my name is Cam."

Claire's heart sizzled. Cam. What a perfect name. It was girly yet manly in a weird way that Claire adored.

"Oh." She nodded.

"Well, what's your name, sweetheart?"

Claire blushed. "Claire."

He thought about something for a moment. "I like that name."

"Thanks." Claire replied. She was getting tired of their boring conversation. "So what school do you go to?"

"Hotchkiss."

"Really? I go to OCD." Claire smiled.

"Ah, you're one of the rich kids." He chuckled at himself.

"Not exactly. I'm not from around here." She bit her fingernails.

"Hm, where are you from?"

"Orland-ew, I mean, Orlando." Her face flushed, and she could see it turn ketchup red.

"Um, okay." He laughed. He pulled into Pizza Hut and parked the car. "Claire, I, I, really like you."

Claire appreciated he finally was being serious. "Mhm."

"And, well, never mind." He brushed the unfinished sentence away. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

"M'kay." Claire smiled.

She finally decided to let herself go, and take a chance. Something she had never done before.


	4. Can You Mix the Love in a Little More?

**Disclaimer: Me owno nothing.**

**A/N: Last chapter. I'm gonna end it so all you fanfiction-ers have somethin' to think about. Maybe I'll do a sequel.**

* * *

**Pizza Hut**

**Booth**

**11:45 a.m.**

**

* * *

**

"Cam. Cam Fisher." He glanced at Claire with a questioning look. "Why haven't you asked me that before?"

"Truthfully?" Claire let her eyes wander all through Cam's blue and green soul. "Yes, I just wanted you to say it again."

Cam threw his head back and cackled. "Seriously? That's awesome."

"Yeah, I guess." Claire laughed nervously.

"Why are you so tense?" He reached out to touch her shoulder.

She flinched. "Uhm. I guess I'm still a little nervous. Around you."

"I'm sorry, here, why don't I kiss you and calm your nerves." Cam raised his eyebrows.

Claire suddenly calmed down. Something about his voice was so soothing and peaceful.

Claire leaned in and he pecked her on the cheek.

She began to shiver again. Only this time she wasn't nervous. She was shivering because of the chemistry.

The chemistry she knew Cam and her were going to experience.


End file.
